


December Never Felt So Wrong

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV), White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Angst, Daniel being Daniel, F/M, Flashback, If you get Panic attacks DO NOT READ THIS, Major Angst minor fluff at the end though so, PTSD flashback, Panic Attacks, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal movie night.That was before Daniel has a flashback during White Christmas.DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE PTSD FLASHBACKS THIS IS MY VERSION OF DANIEL HAVING A PTSD/ PANIC ATTACK





	December Never Felt So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Vadis?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804475) by [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia). 



> MINOR Spoilers for White Christmas (it’s on Netflix y’all can watch it) 
> 
> Shoutout to Paeonia for being the best. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and make my week

Daniel sits down next to his wife Peggy and takes a sip of his spiced apple cider, seeing Ana Jarvis cuddled up on the other couch, Edwin fussing with the candies, Jack on one of the loveseats, and Howard taking up the director’s chair by the projector. Howard had gotten a reel of White Christmas, with the fact that “Oh Peggy and Daniel would like it!” Daniel, having never seen it, had been ecstatic to see it. He knew in the next couple of days, he wasn’t gonna be seeing anyone besides Peggy for a while- he liked all his friends, it was just this time of year was kinda hard for him and he liked the quiet- so he had to make the most of it while he can, right? The film starts up and he smiles, seeing the Paramount Pictures mountain, with the VistaVision logo going across, and the credits start up.

“This looks nice.” He whispers to Peggy.

“It does.” She smiles and sighs leaning her head onto him.

He takes a sip of his cider, and tenses up when he reads the date of Christmas Eve, 1944. This could not be good, but played it off like nothing was going to happen. Bastogne was ten years behind him, it wasn’t like he was there yesterday.

It was a cute show they put on for the general, and he was enjoying it enough that he had forgotten what this movie was about until General Waverly yelled “Attention!” Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle at Phil’s antics as he reminded him of a certain hospital roommate, but his amusement was swiftly flattened by the sounds of explosions. He was right back in 1944 with Clark and all of his 339th Engineering comrades.

And then the building came crashing down, or was it the bomb going off? Daniel wasn’t sure and he couldn’t figure out which was which, it was like they were getting mixed up, and was it the building, or the bridge being blown up? Was he at Bastogne? Or was he at Stark’s house, simply watching a Christmas movie with his wife and friends? Was he safe? Or was his leg being blown off by a bomb that he hadn’t seen?

He could feel his heart racing, and he knew Peggy could probably feel it. He couldn’t breathe and he felt like he needed to run, but he couldn’t because he only had one leg, and he couldn’t do anything but sit and shake. He came to his senses enough to realize that he had to get himself out of there.

He stands up, grabbing his crutch, and almost tripping over it before going into the kitchen. As he left the room, Ana and Edwin give each other confused looks before looking back towards the kitchen. Peggy takes a deep breath and counts to thirty while Jack and Howard both straighten at the realization of what happened with Daniel.

Once in the kitchen, Daniel walks past the kitchen island and goes to grab a cup off of the dry dishes rack. He goes back over to the sink, fills the cup with water and drinks it all, but his mind was not in Howard’s mansion but it was in the snow of Bastogne.

“Daniel?” Peggy says softly, walking into the kitchen.

He turns around and forces a smile, kinda embarrassed at the fact that he had too, but it’ll do. “Hi Peg.”

“You all right?” she asks softly.

He nods. “Yeah. Just thirsty.”

Peggy gives him a look that says “I know something’s up and I’m not gonna force it, but you can tell me.”

“At least it wasn’t me under the building.” He shrugs.

She nods softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shakes his head and sighs before leaning on the counter and looks down. “Just wasn’t expecting it Peg.” he says tersely, feeling his voice crack.

She nods and rubs his back.

His breath stutters a little and he sighs, rubbing his eyes and slowly calming himself down. He wasn’t expecting it, but having Peg there, rubbing his back, and quietly singing “The White Cliffs of Dover”, helps. He rests his hand on the counter and sighs softly, leaving the snowy village behind him.

She takes his hand and squeezes it. “Jack said that it’s all about show business and fake engagements after this.”

He smiles softly and after a few deep breaths, he nods. “I think I’m okay now.”

She nods and they go back to the room and sit down with Daniel hugging Peggy close to him. Jack and Howard both smile at him and Ana gives him a nod and smile. He smiles slightly as it shows “Playing Around.” And he sighs softly as he sees Rosemary Clooney and Vera Ellen show up in their “Sisters” number, and even managed a chuckle at Phil and Bob doing the Sisters number.

He smiles as they sing about how they wish for snow, and an hour flies by full of fun numbers. Then there was a number about counting blessings, and he got choked up a little, but a quick reminder that he had Peggy was all he needed to get by. He hugged Peggy a little tighter, and he smiled when Rosemary joined and sang with Bing Crosby.

“What Can You Do With a General?” was a hell of a number, and he got choked up, not because of the General part, but because of all of his friends in the hospital. He squeezes Peggy’s hand and she looks at him and smiles sadly, cause he got what it meant.

When the movie came to its end with “White Christmas”, he couldn’t help but hum along and look around. He wasn’t dreaming of a white Christmas, but he was dreaming about a good Christmas surrounded by friends and family.


End file.
